Hunting Day
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Dean teaches his boyfriend Cas how to hunt


Dean came home from a hunting trip, greeted by Cas with a kiss. Dean tells Human!Cas about his trip and a worried Cas tells Dean that he spent the day with Kevin trying, with no luck, to track the angels after him. Dean tries to tell Cas to stop worrying. "Take a break, Cas. You don't have to work 24/7." He patted the couch, wanting Castiel to sit next to him. Cas hesitated, but went down to sit next to Dean.

"You need to just relax sometimes, Cas. I worry about you, when you're working so hard."

"How do you know Dean? Kevin and I have been searching all day. Weeks, in fact. Dean... I-"

"That's exactly my point. You've been at this for so long, I think you just need a break." Dean said as he took Cas's hand and squeezed it with a comforting looked into Dean's eyes, surely he couldn't be this naive? Dean knew this was too much to ask. He also knew Cas wouldn't rest until he had what he was looking for. 'but still I have to try, it isn't good for him to keep this up for so long' Dean thought as his eyes pleaded with Cas to take a break.

"Dean, I'm scared." Cas finally admitted it

Dean smiled reasuringly as he gently played with Cas's hair "I know, but that's why I'm here, to protect you if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you Dean"

"You're welcome." Dean says with a smile. Cas smiled softly at Dean. Dean kisses Cas's forehead gently "Do you feel any better yet?" Cas nodded softly, and lay his head on dean's shoulder. Cas nodded softly, and lay his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean slowly rubbed Cas's back "Good." Dean smiles softly to himself as he leans his head on Cas's.

"I missed you, Dean"

"I missed you too, I hate having to leave you all the time.."

"Teach me how to hunt then"

"Are you serious?"

Cas looked up at Dean. "Yes"

Dean looked back at Cas and paused for a moment. "Alright... How's tomorrow morning work for you?"

Cas smiled. "Perfect." He said, drifting off to sleep on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled down at the sleeping man, and then softly picked Cas up and carried him to their bedroom. Dean gently lay Cas on his side of the bed and then went around to his own side and pulled the covers over them as he snuggled into Cas's side.

The next day Cas woke up earlier than Dean. He got dressed nervous, but excited on how to learn how to hunt. Dean rolled over in bed refusing to believe it was morning already. "Go away sun.." he said before pulling the covers over his head.

Hearing Dean stir Cas walked back to the bed, softly pulled the blankets off Dean and kissed him on the cheek. "Wake up"

Dean smiled and opened one eye, and then quickly shut it again. "Make me."

Cas frowned. He poked Dean in the forehead. "Teach me how to hunt"

Dean rubbed his forehead and sat up. "Fine, you win." he smiled as he climbed out of bed instanly missing the yawned loudly as he stretch and pouted as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm. "I don't know why I even agreed to go out now, it's too early." He whined as he pulled on a shirt. "Let me grab a cup a coffee before we do anything, I'm not doing anything before I've drank something warm." By the time Dean had pulled the shirt over his head Cas was already standing in front of him with warm mug of black coffee. Dean brightened up a little and took the mug with a grateful smile. "Awesome, thanks Cas." He leant against the counter and slowly drank his coffee, thinking about the training.

"So, when do we start?"

Dean finished his coffee and put his mug away before turning to Castiel with a smile. "Right now, let's go the the gym, you still have some reflex from being an Angel right? Well, we need to make sure you can still fight like you used to but.. y'know, without your Angel mojo." Cas nodded once, and he was sure Dean could sense his nerves. Dean smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to follow. "Come on, we'll use your blade too, although I'm pretty sure you're fine with that?" Cas nodded and obediently followed. They reached the gym in silence. He awaited further instruction

"Alright now. For the next 12 hours we will be training hardcore to make sure your prepared for anything that comes at you. Right now we will test your physical strength, "are you sure you're ready for this hell?"

Cas hesitated but thought of the consequences. "Yes"

"Alright" I'm going to send you into a fighting simulation, you will face creatures beyond imagination. Count down to ten."

Cas closed his eyes "10...9...8…"

Dean watched the angel's lashes twitching as he prepared for the challenge ahead. There was a slight twinkle to the dark line, though he was not one hundred percent sure it was from sweat. This training had been hard for a soul who had been used to destroying threat with a single touch or thought. Still, Dean had to remember, this wasn't an option anymore. If life was going to take away every last ease, he'd have to teach Castiel to fight, just as he'd learned. At one Cas opened his eyes. He only saw Dean, but Dean had a new intensity about him. Cas grasped the angel blade and raised it, subtly looking around, not knowing what to do. Dean's eyebrows furrowed, and he was sure that his expression was severe, perhaps too severe. Whatever the case, the slight movement did what he'd intended, and, with a lopsided sort of gait, Cas broke out running, blade extended, eyes not daring to meet, as should be for a demon. Impressive, really. After Cas ran a few feet he stopped. "Was that... Was that correct?"

Dean blanched. "Well..." he began. "It was. Right amount of focus on your target, fair amount of obscureness, good grip on your weapon. Except..."

Cas's eyes narrowed "Except?" He looked up, tried not to smirk, in hope of encouraging the angel to guess. "Dean?" His eyes darted downwards, noticing the grip on the blade. It was noticeable, how much tighter it was now than even during the charge. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, his patience wasn't of some Bible hero, more like average. He hoped he had more in store, or that Cas's learning curve would eventually lead him to learn fast. Now, he let a thin smile on his face, because, hey, how could he ignore all those emotions in his eyes? Pretty much every one to ever exist, and who else was around to field them?

"You know what you did wrong, Cas?" Now the other man shook his head guiltily. "You stopped."

Cas's face lost a little color. "I just...wanted to see if my technique was correct"

Dean let out a sharp breath. "Fine-great, Cas," he said. "You think your generic brand demon's gonna ask first if he can gank you, though?" He rolled his eyes a bit. "And when do we deal with generic, anyway?"

Cas wanted to remind Dean that he was new at this, but refrained. "I'm sorry, we can try again"

"Oh, don't worry about it, b-" Dean stopped, though, before he could finish. Yeah, maybe keeping Cas aware he was amongst good company here was a good idea, but how good against developing a good backbone for Cas? "Just-give me all you got, okay? Plenty of bastards out there that screw the world over-pretend I'm one of them." Cas nodded. He followed through with the moves, completing them this time. Watching Cas slowly catch himself, Dean couldn't hide his smile, couldn't help the pride. After an hour, Cas was all trained out for the day. Tired, he slumped down against the wall. Dean tossed Cas a bottle of water. "Don't drink that down all at once," he said. "You'll cramp all up, and that sucks."

"All right" said Cas trying to refrain himself from chugging the water. Equipped with an already half-drunk bottle of his own, Dean procured two small cloths, giving one to Cas and wiping the second on his head before wrapping it behind his neck. "Well..." he said. "I did remember saying 12 hours, but I guess a break's in order. Do believe I overestimated myself, even." He grinned, amused at the petulant look Cas gave him. "You doing okay, though? So far, I mean."

"I think so. Unless...am I preforming to a satisfactory extant?"

"You just need to have more confidence."

"I'm trying, Dean"

"You'll get there just keep going and have as much confidence as you can muster up and you'll get there" As they resumed, Cas tried to tackle dean again, but dean pinned him down and threw him over. "All right. Have one foot behind the other and make sure you dont stand back." Cas attempted to do the same thing, with Deans correction. He successfully pinned Dean to the floor with a smile. "Good job, Cas.'

"Thank you Dean"

"Now try again. You almost have it completely down." For another hour they went about trying to perfect Cas' technique. "Good job Cas you're getting better every time i think you pretty much got it down. But Cas was exhausted and Dean could see it. "Okay, well we can take a break now just dont get to comfy." Cas lay his sweaty head on Dean's shoulder as they sat against the wall.

"Cas why does this always happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Hell, Sam's soul, pretty much everything. And now you being chased...why cant we have normal lives and just live together? Just why Castiel?"

"Dean I dont know. The same reason you and your brother will never have normal lives"

Dean ruffles Cas's hair "Well, now that we know that, lets get back to work"

A few hours later Cas was improving but his confidence wasn't. "Youre doing fine Cas. Just need to relax a bit...loosen up." Dean grins and winks playfully.

Cas was still tense as ever. "Thank you Dean." He tried to relax.

"You should be good at this...you already hold the blade like it's part of you. Now you just have to move like you don't need to think about it."

Cas got up. "All right" he tried again

"No worries Cas. You look beautiful with a blade in your hand." Dean grinned and blushed.

Cas looked down in embarresment. "Thank you Dean" he smiled

"Never doubt it." Dean says with a smirk. They continued training for the rest of the day and then, after an intense day. They returned to the bunker. Dean grinned at Cas, hair sweat slicked and messy and his cheeks flushed. His clothes were stuck to him in places and he smelled a little like wet dog. Dean licked his lips. "I say it's time for a shower."

Cas hesitated. "Shall I join you?"

"Most definitely." Dean said and licked his lips.


End file.
